Tobirama, The Legend of Shadow Shinobi
by Shiromaki Uzuto
Summary: Kisah hidup seorang Tobirama Senju yang tidak banyak diketahui orang. Awal mula sikap dingin dan bencinya kepada Klan Uchiha, Cinta pertamanya, alasan dibalik pembuatan jutsu Edo Tensei. Check this story/Anti-Mainstream. CH4 is UP! Mari belajar arti Tekad Api Konoha dari Team Tobirama!
1. Broken Heart

**Tobirama, The Legend of Shadow Shinobi**

 **belong to Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

" **Memories"**

 **Broken Heart**

 **( 1st Chapter )**

 **...**

Di sebuah lapangan yang terletak di kompleks klan Senju terlihat satu orang dewasa, dan tiga orang anak-anak yang terbaring dengan peluh yang membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka. Ketiga anak itu adalah Heiress Klan Senju yaitu Hashirama, Tobirama, dan Itama Senju, sedangkan pria dewasa yang masih berdiri tegak itu adalah ayah mereka sekaligus pemimpin klan Senju saat ini, Butsuma Senju. Mereka baru saja selasai melakukan latihan rutin di sore yang cerah itu. Di perjalanan pulang Butsuma memuji kemampuan Hashirama sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak sulung-nya tersebut dengan penuh cinta kasih tanpa menyadari adik pertama si sulung yang tersenyum miris dibelakang mereka.

"Kau semakin berkembang Hashirama, Tou-san senang dengan kemajuanmu yang sangat pesat ini" ucap Butsuma dengan senyum yang bertengger di wajahnya yang tegas.

Saat melihat kejadian yang selalu terulang di setiap latihan mereka, sesuatu didalam diri Tobirama berkata "Kau tidak akan pernah diakui Tobi, selamanya kau hanya akan menjadi kegelapan yang mendampingi sang cahaya" ucap 'Tobirama' yang lainnya.

"Bi.. Tobi.. Tobirama-niisan!" Suara cempreng Itama menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang selalu saja terulang, seperti de javu. Dengan memasang wajah datarnya Tobirama muda menjawab panggilan adiknya.

"Ah, iya. Maaf aku melamun" Ucap Tobirama sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, ternyata ayah dan kakak-nya lagi-lagi meninggalkannya. Tobirama kemudian menepuk pelan bahu adiknya seraya mengajak-nya untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Tobi-niisan kok akhir-akhir ini sering melamun sih? Memangnya apa yang niisan pikirkan?" tanya Itama dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajah polosnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya sedikit kelelahan" jawab Tobirama dengan senyum menenangkan, dalam seminggu terakhir mungkin inilah senyuman Tobirama yang pertama sejak hari 'itu'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tobirama berlari dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, dirinya bergerak dengan lincah di kegelapan malam kompleks klan Senju. Dia kembali melihat tempat tujuannya, dojo khusus milik keluarganya yang terletak tidak jauh dari perbatasan wilayah Senju. Dia melompati sebuah dahan pohon yang lumayan tinggi tersebut dengan lancar dan tanpa suara, rambut Spike abu-abu miliknya bergerak-gerak tertiup oleh angin malam yang menusuk sampai ke tulang belakang-nya. Setelah berhasil melompati pagar tersebut, dia mulai menekan Chakranya sampai ketitik terendah agar tidak terdeteksi oleh ayah dan kakaknya. Tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu 'menguping' materi yang diberikan oleh ayahnya untuk kakaknya, Tobirama menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok kayu tepat didekat jendela tempat ayahnya menerangkan berbagai ilmu kepada kakaknya. Inilah rutinitas Tobirama, setiap malam dia akan menyelinap dengan sebuah _booknote_ dan pensil untuk mencatat materi dari sang ayah yang diberikan khusus untuk sang kakak. Dia tau alasan ayahnya memilih melatih sang kakak, selain fakta bahwa kakaknya adalah calon pemimpin klan Senju di masa depan, kakaknya juga memiliki Kekkai Genkai yang sangat langka **"Mokuton"**. Kadang dia iri dengan perlakuan yang didapat sang kakak, tapi dia menyadari bahwa dirinya hanyalah seekor itik dihadapan kakaknya yang diibaratkan sebagai elang. Dia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial dalam dirinya, yang bisa dia andalkan hanya Control Chakra yang sempurna dan kemampuan infiltrasi-nya yang diatas rata-rata.

"Jadi, untuk menjadi seorang Sage kau harus mencapai titik filsuf atau titik ketenangan secara sempurna. Sehingga energi alam dapat mengalir dengan baik serta menyatu dengan aliran chakra milikmu" Suara ayahnya mengembalikan Tobirama dari dunia fantasi miliknya. Dia mulai mencatat setiap perkataan ayahnya, walaupun dia bukan seorang Sage tapi tetap saja yang ayahnya sedang jelaskan juga sebuah ilmu, dan prinsip Tobirama adalah kita harus menghargai ilmu sekecil apapun, meski tidak berguna sekarang tapi dia yakin ilmu ini akan berguna suatu saat nanti. Ya, suatu saat nanti.

 **...**

Traaannnkk

Suara gemerincing besi yang beradu sangat menyayat indera pendengaran setiap insan yang berada di medan perang tersebut. Darah menggenang dimana-mana, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan menutupi padang rumput yang menjadi arena bertarungnya dua klan terkuat, Senju dan Uchiha. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya pertarungan antar dua klan ini terjadi. Tokoh utama kita, Tobirama terlihat sedang menghabisi beberapa orang Uchiha dengan teknik **Muon Satsujin (Sillent Killing)** miliknya. Sementara disisi lain ayahnya Butsuma Senju sedang bertarung dengan pemimpin klan Uchiha, Tajima Uchiha. Sedangkan kakaknya terlihat sedang beradu pedang dengan seorang bocah Uchiha yang dikenalinya sebagai anak sulung dari Tajima Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. Menurut rumor yang dia dengar, Madara memiliki Sharingan yang melebihi Sharingan milik Uchiha lainnya.

Tobirama Senju

Mendengar namanya disebut kontan saja Tobirama langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara tersebut, dimana disana berdiri adik dari Madara...

Izuna Uchiha

Tanpa basa basi Tobirama langsung menggunakan Shunsin no Jutsu-nya untuk muncul di depan Izuna seraya mengayunkan pedang miliknya untuk memotong kepala Uchiha keparat ini. Tapi Izuna juga bukan Shinobi yang dapat diremehkan, dia menahan ayunan pedang Tobirama dengan Tantou kebanggaannya.

"Tidak ada sapaan eh, Tobirama?" Tanya Izuna dengan senyum meremehkan yang tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Katakan itu kepada mayat adikku yang telah kau bunuh Izuna!" Gigi Tobirama bergemeletuk karena menahan amarah yang membuncah di dalam jiwanya.

Izuna tidak menjawab, dia hanya memejamkan matanya sebelum kemudian menendang perut Tobirama dengan kaki kanannya. Izuna kemudian membuka matanya, memperlihatkan Sharingan tiga tomoe yang berputar lambat, dia menatap Tobirama dengan dingin sebelum kemudian berkata "Kakakmu telah membunuh adikku Tobirama, jadi aku membunuh adikmu yang mana juga adiknya agar kalian merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi terasa sangat menyakitkan bukan?"

Tanpa meladeni perkataan terakhir Izuna, Tobirama kembali mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Izuna, kali ini dia memasukkan Chakra Petirnya kedalam pedang tersebut. Izuna juga memasukkan Chakra Api kedalam kunai yang dipegangnya, dan kedua senjata itu berbenturan dan menciptakan ledakan yang cukup besar. Tobirama dan Izuna sama-sama terlempar kebelakang namun mereka dapat mendarat dengan baik.

Saat baru akan kembali maju untuk menyerang Izuna, Tobirama dikagetkan dengan sebuah bola api yang cukup besar yang mengarah kearahnya, dengan hanya membuat satu handseals Tobirama menggumamkan nama jutsunya.

 **Suiton : Suiyuudan no Jutsu**

Sebuah naga air dengan panjang 15 meter keluar dari sungai yang berada dibalik tubuh Tobirama dan menerjang bola api yang dibuat Izuna.

Jrassshhh

Kabut tercipta akibat benturan kedua jutsu Rank-A ini. Kabutnya bahkan menutupi hampir sebagian arena perang ini. Hashirama dan Madara hanya mampu menggumamkan nama adik mereka di dalam hati. Ya, mereka sudah mengetahui jutsu apa yang mampu menciptakan kabut seperti ini, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah jutsu andalan dari masing-masing adik mereka.

Saat kabut menghilang, terlihat bahwa perang sudah selesai. Para Senju dan Uchiha yang selamat mulai kembali ke kompleks klan mereka, Izuna terluka cukup parah akibat tusukan Tobirama, kondisi Tobirama pun tidak jauh berbeda, terdapat beberapa luka bakar di bahu dan tangan kanannya.

Dia dibawa dengan tandu oleh ninja medis untuk mendapat perawatan intensif, ingatannya kembali berputar ke hari dimana adiknya Itama terbunuh.

 **Flashback**

Tobirama dan Itama saling membelakangi punggung masing-masing. Saat ini mereka sedang dikepung oleh pasukan penyergap klan Uchiha yang dipimpin Izuna. Tobirama sedang bertarung melawan 4 orang termasuk Izuna, sedangkan Itama sedang menahan 3 orang sisanya. Tobirama mengutuk ayah dan kakaknya yang belum datang sampai sekarang, dia mulai kewalahan karena Chakranya yang sudah terkuras habis, ditambah lagi dengan luka melintang dipunggung-nya akibat dari serangan Izuna. Kondisi Itama tidak jauh beda dengan sang kakak, zirah tempurnya telah rusak dan menampakkan luka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tobirama yang melihat keadaan adiknya menjadi lengah, Izuna berniat memanfaatkan hal ini. Dia melempar pedang miliknya tepat kearah jantung Tobirama, namun sepersekian detik sebelum pedang itu mengoyak jantung Tobirama, Itama telah terlebih dahulu melakukan **Shunsin** **no Jutsu** kehadapan sang kakak. Dia menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng 'hidup' untuk melindungi kakak yang dia sayang.

Mata Tobirama melebar melihat tindakan adiknya, dia masih sempat membaca gerak bibir sang adik sebelum meninggal di hadapannya.

"Otanjobi Omedetou Tobi-niisan, teruslah hidup.."

Air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Tobirama, di dalam hatinya dia mengutuk Uchiha, dan dia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri serta pada jasad adiknya bahwa Izuna Uchiha harus mati ditangannya.

Lalu entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, secara tidak sadar Tobirama membuat sebuah handseals, dan mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu.

 **Kokuangyou no Jutsu**

Sebuah jutsu yang membuat keadaan disekitar pengguna menjadi gelap, sejenis Genjutsu yang mengacaukan indera penciuman, penglihatan, serta pendengaran musuh yang terjebak di dalam jutsu ini. Kemudian dengan amarah yang membara dia membantai para Uchiha dengan sadis. Ada yang kepalanya terpenggal, ada yang ususnya terburai, ada juga yang isi otaknya berceceran. Izuna sendiri berhasil mematahkan jutsu ini dengan jutsu teleportasi Mangekyou Sharingan yang dinamai **Kamui** sehingga hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari amukan Tobirama.

Hal terakhir yang diingat Tobirama pada saat itu adalah suara ayahnya yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

 **Flashback End**

Didalam tenda Tobirama menangis, sebuah tangisan pilu dari hati yang telah retak. Sejak saat itu Tobirama mulai berubah dia menjadi lebih dingin dan lebih tertutup. Hanya dendam yang ada dihatinya, dan di detik itu juga Tobirama memilih menutup matanya pada cahaya karena satu-satunya tujuannya ada di dalam...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kegelapan**

 **To Be Continue**


	2. Revenge

**Tobirama, The Legend of Shadow Shinobi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

" **Memories"**

 **Revenge**

 **( 2nd Chapter )**

 **...**

Sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak berakhirnya perang antara klan Senju dan Uchiha, namun hingga saat ini Tobirama masih dirawat di tenda perawatan. Tidak ada yang tau bahwa sebenarnya Tobirama sedang merancanakan pembalasan kepada Izuna atas kematian adiknya, Itama. Selama seminggu ini dia diam-diam mengirim Mizubunshin miliknya untuk memata-matai kegiatan Izuna, dari apa yang dia amati setiap malam rabu Izuna akan pergi ke hutan di pedalaman untuk berlatih, dan Tobirama berniat untuk membunuh musuhnya tersebut malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah tiba, hembusan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang mulai terasa, bulan mulai menampakkan sinarnya yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan dimalam hari. Disaat para Senju lainnya terlelap dalam tidur mereka, Tobirama yang masih terbalut perban hampir disekujur tubuhnya bangkit dari ranjang pasien dan mengambil zirah tempurnya, dia juga mengambil pedang milik Itama yang diletakkan di samping sebuah lemari kayu di ujung tenda. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang sedang berjaga di depan tendanya, Tobirama dengan cepat berlari menuju hutan di pedalaman yang terletak tepat diantara perbatasan daerah Hi no Kuni dengan Kaze no Kuni, tempat Izuna biasa berlatih.

Tobirama telah tiba di tempat Izuna, disana dia melihat Izuna sedang berlatih teknik Katon khas klan Uchiha. Belum sempat dia menyerang suara Izuna yang dingin telah terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya.

"Tobirama, kenapa aku tidak terkejut? Sudah kuduga kau akan datang, kau pikir aku tidak menyadari Mizubunshin yang kau kirim, huh?" Ucap Izuna tanpa menoleh ke tempat Tobirama bersembunyi.

Tanpa menanggapi ucapan Izuna, Tobirama membuat handseals dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan, dia menggumamkan nama jutsu-nya dalam kesunyian.

 **Suiton : Mizurappa**

Air yang sangat banyak meluncur dengan deras dari arah Tobirama, Izuna yang melihat tersebut dengan sigap melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi. Dia melihat efek yang dihasilkan dari jutsu Tobirama tadi. Tempat dimana dia berdiri tadi sudah tidak terlihat karena genangan air yang sangat banyak sehingga membentuk sebuah lautan kecil.

"Luar biasa" batin Izuna yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan Tobirama. "Padahal dia sedang terluka, tapi masih mampu menggunakan jutsu sehebat ini.. Tobirama, harus kuakui kau memang hebat" gumam Izuna.

Tobirama melakukan Shunsin ke salah satu dahan pohon yang sejajar dengan dahan tempat Izuna berdiri. Lalu dengan cepat dia kembali membuah sebuah handseals.

 **Suiton : Shuisoha**

Tobirama kembali menggunakan jutsu-nya, kali ini dia membuat tsunami setinggi 15 meter yang menuju Izuna dengan cepat. Izuna tidak tinggal diam, dia mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya dan dengan cepat mengaktifkan salah satu kemampuan khusus dari Mangekyou.

Tsunami menghantam Izuna, Tobirama tersenyum senang melihat kejadian tersebut, namun saat air mulai surut Tobirama melihat sesosok monster setinggi 50 meter, berwarna ungu dan membawa sebuah katana di tangan kanannya serta sebuah tombak di tangan kirinya.

Izuna hanya tersenyum meremehkan saat melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Tobirama, dia menggerakkan Susano'o miliknya untuk menginjak Tobirama. Melihat sesosok monster yang berniat menghancurkan tubuhnya Tobirama dengan cepat menggunakan Shunsin untuk menjauh dari monster tersebut.

Duasshhh

Tanah yang diinjak Susano'o Izuna langsung hancur dan retak parah. "Kau bisa lari Tobirama, tapi kau tidak bisa bersembunyi!" teriak Izuna, kemudian Susano'o Izuna menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal yang mengakibatkan pohon-pohon di hutan tersebut kini hanya menyisakan bongkahan-bongkahan batang yang telah rusak.

Tobirama yang bersembunyi di salah satu batang pohon yang tidak terkena efek serangan Izuna hanya bisa mengumpat dan mengutuk kecerobohannya yang nekat ingin menyerang Izuna disaat dirinya belum benar-benar fit.

Izuna menghilangkan Susano'o miliknya, kondisinya yang belum fit, membuatnya tidak mampu mempertahankan Susano'o lebih lama lagi. Dia dapat merasakan Tobirama berada di salah satu pohon yang tadi belum sempat dihancurkan Susano'o miliknya. Dengan cepat Izuna membuat handseals dan mengeluarkan jutsu yang diajarkan kakaknya.

 **Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku**

Api dengan jangkauan luas dan sangat besar menuju persembunyian Tobirama. Tobirama yang melihat itu dengan segera membuat sebuah jutsu.

 **Suiton : Suijinheki**

Volume air yang sangat banyak muncul dari ketiadaan di hadapan Tobirama, Uap pun tercipya akibat benturan dua jutsu tingkat atas tersebut. Tobirama yang melihat hal ini segera melakukan Shunsin kedepan Izuna, dia mengarahkan pukulannya ke perut Izuna yang masih terlilit perban. Izuna yang menyadari hal ini, mengantisipasi pukulan Tobirama dengan tangan kirinya, tidak mau menyerah begitu saja Tobirama mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke wajah Izuna, namun lagi-lagi Izuna dapat mengantisipasi gerakan Tobirama tersebut. Dan kini mereka berada di posisi lock, Tobirama mengangkat tubuhnya kebelakang dan dia melempar Izuna dengan seluruh tenaga yang dia miliki. Tubuh Izuna menabrak pohon dengan kecepatan tinggi, Tobirama yang melihat Izuna sedang kesakitan segera melesat berniat untuk segera membunuh Uchiha tersebut. Dia melemparkan pedang milik Itama, dan..

Crasshhh

Pedang itu menancap di perut Izuna, Tobirama yang melihat ini tersenyum senang. "Akhirnya, dendammu terbalaskan Itama" batin Tobirama.

Namun.. Tubuh Izuna yang tertusuk tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu. "Sial, Kawarimi!" merasakan hawa kehadiran di belakangnya tobirama segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mencoba menahan tendangan Izuna yang telah terlapisi Chakra.

Tobirama terlempar ke arah pedang Itama, di saat hampir menabrak pohon dibelakangnya dia memanfaatkan pedang Itama yang tadi sempat dia ambil dan menggunakannya sebagai pijakan kakinya, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga dia melemparkan tubuhnya kearah Izuna.

Mereka beradu taijutsu selama beberapa saat. Beberapa kali Tobirama menyerang, namun dapat dihentikan dengan mudah oleh Izuna. Mereka saling beradu pukulan, tendangan, bahkan kunai dan shuriken. Izuna melayangkan tendangannya kearah perut Tobirama, Tobirama pun terhempas ke belakang tapi dia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh saat dia terhempas akibat tendangan Izuna yang sangat kuat.

"Dengan Sharingan-nya dia dapat melihat pergerakanku dengan mudah. Tapi untungnya aku sudah berhasil menempelkan 'itu' ketubuhnya, sekarang tinggal menunggu kesempatan yang pas untuk membunuhnya" Batin Tobirama seraya tersenyum arogan.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, aku akan menyelesaikan ini sekarang" gumam Tobirama, dia mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya sejajar dengan dada, tiba-tiba..

 **Kokuangyou no Jutsu**

Tobirama menggunakan jutsu pamungkasnya, jutsu yang sama yang dia gunakan untuk membantai pasukan penyergap klan Uchiha yang membuat dirinya harus kehilangan adik yang dia sayangi.

"Jutsu ini tidak akan mempan terhadapku Tobirama! Kau sudah pernah mencobanya!" teriak Izuna dengan lantang seakan dia tidak terintimidasi dengan aura yang ada di dunia Genjutsu Tobirama.

Kamui!

Izuna menyerap kegelapan yang dihasilkan oleh jutsu Tobirama dengan teknik Kamui-nya. Namun..

Crasshhh

Tobirama muncul dibelakang Izuna, lalu dengan cepat dia menghunuskan pedang Itama ke arah jantung Izuna. "Ba.. bagai.. mana bi.. sa?" tanya Izuna dengan nada kaget. Darah mulai merembes keluar dari mulut dan dada Izuna.

"Simpel, sejak awal aku memang tidak berniat menyerangmu dengan Kokuangyou, itu hanyalah sebuah pengalihan agar kau menggunakan Kamui milikmu. Aku telah mengetahui rahasia teknik mu itu Izuna. Dan kenapa aku bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba dibelakangmu? Itu karena saat aku beradu Taijutsu denganmu secara diam-diam aku menempelkan segel Hiraishin di punggungmu." Jawab Tobirama dengan nada dingin.

"Hi..ra..i..shin? A..pa i..tu?" Izuna kembali bertanya.

"Sepertinya, kau tidak akan pernah tau bukan?" ejek Tobirama dengan senyum merendahkan yang bertengger di wajah datarnya. Dia semakin dalam menusukkan pedang Itama dan membuat darah semakin mengucur deras dari tubuh Izuna.

Tobirama kemudian mencabut pedang yang menancap di dada Izuna dengan kasar membuat lubang yang menganga di dada pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Kemudian Tobirama berjalan ke sebuah pohon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terluka parah akibat pertarungannya dengan Izuna. Tobirama melihat kearah perutnya, dia melihat darah segar mulai keluar dari luka yang diakibatkan oleh Izuna sesaat sebelum dia mati. Pandangan Tobirama mulai berkunang-kunang, darah telah membasahi tubuh bagian bawahnya, namun dia tersenyum, sebuah senyum lega terukir di wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi tersebut. Sebelum jatuh kedalam genangan darahnya sendiri Tobirama sempat melihat bayangan Itama yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku berhasil Itama.. Aku berhasil" batin Tobirama sebelum jatuh pingsan karena kehabisan Chakra. Angin berhembus ditambah daun-daun yang berterbangan membuat efek yang menentramkan, sebuah dendam yang telah berhasil dibalaskan oleh Tobirama tanpa disadarinya akan memulai sesuatu yang mempengaruhi arah dunia di masa depan. Dendam yang terus berulang akan menciptakan monster bernama..

" **Kebencian"**

 **To Be Continue**

 **Note : Fic ini bukanlah cerita sebenarnya, tapi ini hanyalah buah khayalan hamba terhadap kisah hidup Tobirama Senju yang masih diliputi misteri. Dan hamba hanya menggunakan potongan-potongan yang ada di canon sebagai kerangka ceritanya.**


	3. Hide

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tobirama, The Legend of Shadow Shinobi © Shiromaki Uzuto**

" **Memories"**

 **Hide**

 **( 3rd Chapter )**

 **...**

"Tobirama kami ingin kau pergi ke Uzushio untuk bersembunyi sampai masalah kematian Izuna mereda" Butsuma memulai pembicaraan di pagi hari yang kelabu. Beberapa jam setelah pertarungan Tobirama dengan Izuna, patroli Senju yang dipimpin Toka Senju menemukan Tobirama yang pingsan karena kekurangan darah, namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka khawatir. Beberapa meter didepan tubuh Tobirama terbaring tubuh Izuna yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan lubang menganga didadanya, disamping tubuh Izuna ditemukan pedang Itama yang berlumuran darah, yang mana diyakini sebagai darah Izuna.

"Itu benar Tobirama, ini semua demi kebaikanmu.. Saat ini klan Uchiha menaruh namamu di daftar nomor 1 _blacklist_ mereka" Hashirama menyambung perkataan ayahnya.

Tobirama hanya diam, di dalam hatinya dia setuju dengan perkataan ayah dan kakaknya. "Barang-barangmu telah kami persiapkan, kau akan berangkat nanti malam" ucap Butsuma sebelum beranjak pergi bersama anak sulungnya.

Malam telah tiba Tobirama bersiap untuk pergi ke Uzushio, dia akan ditemani oleh Toka dan Toushiro. Hashirama dan Butsuma mengantar sampai ke perbatasan antara Hi no Kuni dan Mizu no Kuni.

"Jaga dirimu Tobirama.." ujar sang kakak, Hashirama.

Tobirama hanya mengangguk, sebenarnya saat ini dia sudah tidak peduli terhadap apapun di dunia ini, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Baginya sudah cukup kebahagiaan yang dia dapatkan setelah berhasil menuntaskan dendam Itama, adiknya.

* * *

Tobirama dan pengawalnya terus berjalan tanpa henti karena jarak Uzushio yang tidak dekat, namun di tengah perjalanan mereka harus kembali bertarung, kali ini yang menghadang mereka adalah Heir klan Uchiha sekaligus kakak dari Izuna, Madara.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan mengetahui rencana pelarianmu heh, Tobirama!" Madara berteriak dengan penuh luapan emosi, dibenaknya teringat jasad adiknya yang terbujur kaku dengan lubang menganga di dadanya.

Tobirama hanya menatap datar kearah Madara, membuat sang heir klan Uchiha semakin marah.

"Ada apa Tobirama, apa kau takut akan kedatanganku?" Madara mengejek Tobirama, dia menyeringai layaknya seorang _psyhcopath_.

"Kau benar, aku memang takut.. aku takut membunuhmu seperti aku membunuh adikmu yang pecundang itu" Tobirama dengan raut wajah datar balas mengejek Madara.

"Kurang ajar!" Madara berteriak marah dan dengan itu dia melesat dengan cepat kearah Tobirama, Toushiro dan Toka dengan cepat berdiri di depan Tobirama dan memasang posisi bertarung.

Madara mencoba membunuh Tobirama dengan sekali serangan, namun belum sempat pedangnya menyentuh tubuh Tobirama, Toka telah lebih dulu menahan ayunan pedang Madara dengan Tantou-nya. Tidak mau kalah Toushiro ikut mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, sebuah Tonfa yang terbuat dari besi terbaik. Dia mengayunkan Tonfa-nya kearah rusuk Madara, namun dengan lihai Madara berkelit dan langsung menendang Toushiro hingga terpental sejauh beberapa meter.

Tobirama yang melihat pengawalnya bertarung untuk melindunginya-pun tidak mau hanya berdiam diri saja, dirinya bukan anak kecil yang harus dilindungi. Dengan Hiraishin Tobirama muncul tepat diantara Toka dan Madara. Tanpa membuang waktu sedetikpun Tobirama langsung memukul dagu Madara dengan kekuatan penuhnya.

Madara terlempar keatas, namun masih dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Dengan Shunsin, Madara muncul 2 meter dari tempat Tobirama berdiri, dia merapal handseals dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menggunakan jutsu terkuatnya.

 **Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku**

Sebuah semburan api dengan cepat mengarah ke Tobirama dan pengawalnya. Toka dengan cepat juga merapal handseals.

 **Doton : Doryuujouheki**

Sebuah dinding tanah setinggi 5 meter muncul dihadapan Tobirama dan pengawalnya, tabrakan antar 2 jutsu ini tidak dapat dihindarkan. Pada awalnya dinding tanah buatan Toka dapat menahan serangan Madara namun tidak bertahan lama karena dinding itu mulai hancur.

Ketiga orang tersebut melompat mundur mencoba menghindari serangan Madara. Tobirama melempar kunai miliknya dan kemudian mengeluarkan jutsu ciptaan ayahnya yang diwariskan kepada sang kakak, Hashirama.

 **Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Ribuan kunai menuju Madara dengan deras, namun dengan cepat dia menarik gunbai yang menjadi senjata andalannya saat bertarung. Menyeringai keji, Madara memposisikan gunbai tersebut dihadapannya sebelum menggumamkan teknik ciptaannya.

 **Uchiha Gaeshi**

Sebuah cahaya yang keluar dari gunbai tersebut menyinari malam yang gelap ini, Ledakan bak laser memusnahkan kunai tadi tanpa tersisa sedikitpun. Sharingan 3 tomoe Madara berkilat dimalam yang gelap ini, _Heir_ klan Uchiha ini nampaknya telah berubah menjadi psikopat keji, terlihat dari wajahnya yang menyunggingkan seringaian lebar bak pembunuh, dia merasa superior atas lawannya.

Madara menarik katana miliknya yang tersampir di punggung, kemudian dengan lirih dia berkata "Kenapa Tobirama? Kenapa kau membunuh Izuna?"

Tobirama dengan dingin membalas "klanmu telah membunuh adikku Madara, dan demi kami-sama dia baru berusia 12 tahun! Aku tidak terima! Nyawa harus dibalas dengan nyawa!" aura kedua orang penuh dendam itu menguar semerbak hingga membuat Toka dan Toushiro terpaku langkahnya.

"Kalau begitu... Harga atas nyawa Izuna.. adalah nyawamu!" Kemudian Madara melesat menuju Tobirama dengan kecepatan kilat, katananya digerakkan dengan luwes mencoba menebas kepala bersurai abu-abu milik Tobirama. Adik Hashirama ini tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, dia yang dikenal sebagai Shinobi tercepat klan Senju menunjukkan tajinya. Madara menembakkan beberapa bola api melalui jutsu **Katon : Goukakyou** , sebuah jutsu dasar Uchiha namun ditangan Madara level jutsu tadi meningkat menjadi A-Rank.

Tobirama tidak mau ketinggalan **Suiton : Suijinheki** buatannya sanggup menahan jutsu kelas atas tadi. Madara semakin geram melihat serangannya gagal, dengan membabi buta dia menyerang Tobirama. Setelah sekian lama berjual beli serangan, sebuah pukulan keras dari Madara berhasil mengenai perut Tobirama, membuatnya terlempar dan berguling-guling ditanah menahan nyeri di perutnya.

"Tadi itu bukan sekedar pukulan Tobirama, itu adalah jutsu ciptaanku. **Gokon** namanya, sebuah pukulan berbasis tenaga dalam yang diperkuat dengan chakra si pengguna." Ujar Madara dengan pongah, seolah memamerkan jutsu buatannya.

Toka Senju segera memanggul tubuh Tobirama, Toushiro berdiri didepan keduanya. Saat Madara dan Tobirama bertarung keduanya membuat sebuah rencana, Toka akan mengawal Tobirama menuju Uzushio, sedangkan Toushiro akan mencoba menahan Madara dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Madara pastinya akan berhenti begitu Toka dan Tobirama memasuki wilayah Uzumaki.

"Pergilah Toka, misi kita adalah memastikan Tobirama-sama berhasil menuju Uzushio.." Toushiro kemudian mengeratkan pegangan pada Tonfanya, 'pertarungan ini tidak akan berjalan mudah, hahhh.. menyusahkan.' Batinnya, melawan Madara tentu saja bukanlah hal yang mudah, bukan tidak mungkin justru dirinya akan mati hari ini.

"Aku percayakan semua kepadamu.. Toushiro." Itulah kata-kata terakhir Toka sebelum memapah tubuh lemas Tobirama di punggungnya. Dan berlari kencang, mencoba menembus perbatasan Hi no Kuni secepat yang dia bisa.

Jika tugas Toushiro adalah melambatkan waktu dengan cara menahan Madara selama mungkin, maka tugas Toka adalah mempercepat waktu dengan cara membawa Tobirama memasuki wilayah klan Uzumaki di Mizu no Kuni secepat mungkin.

"Baiklah Madara. Tujuanmu adalah membunuh Tobirama, jika kau ingin melakukan hal tersebut..." iris violet Toushiro menajam "-maka lewati dulu mayatku!" ucapnya penuh tekad.

"Dengan senang hati!" Madara melesat, keduanya beradu senjata. Toushiro mencoba mengimbangi kecepatan seorang prodigy Uchiha, awalnya dia mampu melakukan hal itu tetapi lama kelamaan Madara semakin menujukkan dominasinya.

Berbagai jutsu dikeluarkan, membuat arena pertarungan mereka berubah menjadi hancur berantakan. Sudah 30 menit pertarungan ini berlangsung, Toushiro sedang terduduk kelelahan, dia telah menghabiskan cukup banyak chakra untuk mengulur waktu. Jika perkiraannya tepat sekarang Toka pasti sudah hampir melewati Hi no Kuni.

"Aku harus bisa menahan Madara setidaknya 30 menit lagi." Ujar Toushiro, mencoba memberikan semangat dan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dimana kau Toushiro? Apa kau sudah lelah menghadapiku?!" Madara meracau bagai orang kesetanan, beberapa bagian bajunya sudah robek terkena jutsu elemen angin milik pengawal Senju Tobirama ini.

"Aku disini Madara" Toushiro dengan gagah berdiri diatas sebuah dahan pohon, kondisinya jauh lebih buruk dari Madara. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini adalah 'Tekad' untuk menyelesaikan misi dari Butsuma dengan baik. Toushiro tidak ingin mengecewakan pemimpin klan Senju itu, dirinya terlalu banyak berhutang budi pada Butsuma dan keluarganya.

"Mari kita selesaikan pertarungan ini sekarang.. Madara!" Toushiro melesat, dia kini menggunakan tantou yang sudah dialiri elemen angin, membuat ketajamannya meningkat drastis.

Madara melakukan hal yang sama.

SLASHHHHHHHHHH

Keduanya kini bertukar posisi, Madara di tempat awal Toushiro, dan Toushiro ditempat Madara. Waktu seolah berhenti mencoba menahan jawaban atas siapa pemenang dalam serangan terakhir tadi. Kemudian ketika waktu kembali berjalan, tubuh Toushiro yang jatuh tergeletak menjadi jawabannya.

* * *

Burung gagak terbang diatas kepala Toka seolah memberikan pertanda. Tiba-tiba saja batin Toka terasa tidak enak dan pikirannya segera tertuju pada sang sahabat. Toushiro Senju.

"Berjanjilah.. Berjanjilah kau akan selamat. Toushiro!" batin Toka, tinggal 2 kilometer lagi dan mereka akan memasuki Mizu no Kuni. Berharap saja disana akan bertemu dengan Uzumaki yang sedang berpatroli menjaga perbatasan mereka.

"Ughh.. Toka, turunkan aku. Aku sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhku lagi." Tobirama berbicara pelan. Sungguh dibalik sikap dingin dan kerasnya, dia tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun.

"Hai, Tobirama-sama." Toka pun menuruti perintah Tobirama, keduanya kemudian bergerak cepat menembus lebatnya hutan Hi no Kuni. Setitik cahaya terlihat diujung sana, pertanda perbatasan akan segera terlewati.

Dan mereka berhasil. Mereka berhasil meninggalkan Madara jauh dibelakang sana, tapi tentu saja keberhasilan itu harus dibayar mahal.

 **Uzushio Clan**

"Aku sudah membaca surat yang diberikan ayahmu.. Tobirama. Tindakanmu sangat lah mengecewakan, kau terbawa emosi hingga melakukan sebuah pembunuhan diluar aturan perang. Dan sekarang kami harus menyembunyikanmu disini. Hhhhh.. jika saja Senju dan Uzumaki bukan kerabat jauh kami pasti tidak akan mau melakukan ini." Ucap pemimpin Klan Uzumaki, Arashi Uzumaki.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda Arashi-sama." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Tobirama.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau dan Toka beristirahat." Titah pemimpin Uzumaki itu. "Mito.. antarkan tamu kita ini ke kamar penginapannya." Lanjut sang Arashi.

"Hai! Tousan" kemudian masuklah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, dengan surai merah yang di gelung menjadi cepol 2. Dia adalah Mito Uzumaki, putri dari pemimpin klan Uzumaki. Sekaligus cinta pertama Tobirama Senju, meski pada akhirnya mereka tidak bersatu karena Mito dijodohkan dengan Hashirama, yang ironisnya merupakan kakak Tobirama.

Debaran jantung menggila, dan wajah datar Tobirama kini digantikan dengan wajah terpana.

"Mari.. Tobirama-kun, Toka-kun." Suara halus Mito semakin membuat bunga-bunga cinta di hati Tobirama berkembang, keduanya kemudian mengikuti Mito yang mengarahkan mereka ke penginapan selama bersembunyi dari incaran klan Uchiha.

Malam itu Tobirama Senju memahami sebuah perasaan lain selain rasa iri kepada sang kakak, rasa dendam kepada Izuna, serta rasa sedih karena kehilangan Itama. Dia kini merasakan sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut...

" **Cinta** "

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Corners**

Yak setelah sekian lama diabaikan, kini Shiro melanjutkan kembali fic **Tobirama : The Legend of Shadow Shinobi** ini. Beberapa readers mungkin kebingungan apakah ini **Canon?** Atau **Semi Canon?** Atau malah **Alternate Universe?** Baiklah saya akan jelaskan mengenai dasar fanfic ini.

 **Semi Canon.** Itulah jawaban saya. Kenapa bisa dibilang semi? Karena intinya cerita fic ini akan mencoba mengisi ruang kosong dari **Timeline Official** yang dibuat oleh Masashi Kishimoto. Jadi saya memasukkan imajinasi saya kedalam celah-celah waktu periode kehidupan Tobirama, tentunya juga dengan analisis dan fakta dari jalan cerita milik MK.

Fic ini tidak akan menggambarkan secara rinci kisah hidup Nidaime Hokage, hanya mengambil 3 act penting dimana masing-masing act berisi 3 Chapter. Act pertama adalah **Memories** dengan timeline masa kecil Tobirama, pembalasan dendam kepada Izuna, hingga persembunyian di Uzushio.

Act selanjutnya adalah **Will of Fire** bersetting setelah Konoha terbentuk dan diawali dengan pembentukan Team Tobirama, beranggotakan Shimura Danzou, Uchiha Kagami, dan Torifu Akimichi, yang kemudian akan dilanjutkan chapter selanjutnya setting pasca kematian Hashirama, dan diakhiri dengan pengangkatan Tobirama sebagai Hokage.

Act terakhir berjudul **Daichiji Ninkai Taisen** atau perang dunia ninja, act terakhir akan dibuka oleh kondisi perang dan diakhiri dengan pengorbana Tobirama yang memang faktanya mati ditangan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku demi mengulur waktu agar Teamnya bisa kabur kembali ke Konoha.

* * *

Berhubung cerita ini sudah terbentuk rangkanya dan tinggal finishing sedikit jadi akan saya jabarkan sejak Chapter 1 hingga 9;

 **Chapter 1 : Broken Heart**

 **Chapter 2 : Revenge**

 **Chapter 3 : Hide**

 **Chapter 4 : Tobirama Team**

 **Chapter 5 : Shadow**

 **Chapter 6 : Hokage**

 **Chapter 7 : Strategy**

 **Chapter 8 : Battlefield**

 **Chapter 9 : Sacrifice**

Mungkin itu aja yang bisa saya sampaikan kepada readers, mari terus galakkan fanfic Anti-Mainstream. Jayalah selalu Fanfic Indonesia!

* * *

 **Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Out**


	4. Team Tobirama

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tobirama, The Legend of Shadow Shinobi © Fadli Namikaze Uzumaki**

" **Will of Fire"**

 **Tobirama Team**

 **( 4th Chapter )**

 **...**

Tobirama memandang desa Konoha dari tebing Hokage, tepatnya diatas kepala kakaknya sendiri. Iris merahnya dengan tajam mengamati aktivitas para penduduk, ada yang menjual dagangan, ada yang membeli, lalu ada juga sekumpulan anak-anak sedang bermain, sungguh pemandangan yang membuat damai hati.

Konoha adalah nama desa yang dibentuk oleh kakaknya dan Madara 5 tahun lalu, dengan menggandeng klan-klan besar dan kecil untuk bersama membangun perkampungan tanpa perang, Konoha sangat cepat berkembang walaupun masih berupa perkampungan sederhana. Hashirama ditunjuk untuk menjadi pemimpin pertama desa ini, gelar yang diberikan padanya adalah Hokage.

Tobirama menghirup sejenak udara dingin di pagi hari ini, perdebatan semalam bersama sang kakak kembali memenuhi ingatannya.

 _Flashback_

" _Sudah kubilang kan kak! Kita harusnya membunuh Madara dulu selagi ada kesempatan!" Tobirama memandang dingin kepada Hashirama, raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan walau terlihat datar._

" _Cukup Tobirama! Madara pergi dari desa karena kesalahanku.. Seandainya saja waktu itu pemimpin klan yang lain menunjuk Madara menjadi Hokage pasti semua tidak akan seperti ini." Tatapan Hashirama menyendu, jelas sekali dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian Madara dari desa._

" _Cih, kau selalu saja membelanya. Aku tidak tau sekarang siapa yang berstatus sebagai adikmu." Tobirama mendecih kesal dan memutuskan angkat kaki dari rumah kakaknya._

 _Saat ingin melewati ruang keluarga, disana berdiri Mito Uzumaki, istri sang kakak. Mito juga merupakan cinta pertama Tobirama sekaligus mantan kekasihnya ketika dia bersembunyi di Klan Uzumaki (1)._

 _Mito memandang Tobirama dengan lembut, namun Tobirama mengacuhkannya._

 _Flashback End_

Memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sejenak menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya akan sosok Hashirama, Tobirama menggunakan **Hiraishin** dan muncul di tepi Hutan. Dia memang sengaja menanam fuin disana agar jika suntuk bisa segera menghabiskan waktu ditempat itu.

DUAKHHH DUAKHHH

Tobirama mendengar suara seseorang yang sepertinya sedang berlatih, memasuki hutan lebih dalam dia melihat dua orang bocah sedang sparring bertarung. Bocah pertama memiliki tahi lalat di pipi dan berambut jabrik berwarna cokelat, sementara bocah satunya memiliki luka x di dagu dan berambut hitam.

"Hei, kalian..." Tobirama menginterupsi kedua bocah tadi, melihat siapa yang datang kedua bocah tadi langsung saja menunduk hormat. Ya siapa yang tidak mengenal Tobirama, adik sekaligus penasihat Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama.

"Siapa nama kalian?" Tobirama bertanya, nadanya kali ini lebih lembut dan tidak terlalu dingin.

"Saya Hiruzen dari Klan Sarutobi." Si rambut cokelat mengenalkan diri.

"Saya Danzou dari Klan Shimura." Kemudian si rambut hitam melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ohh kau putra Sasuke ya?" pantas saja Tobirama merasa mengenal bocah berambut cokelat itu, dia pernah melihatnya sekali ketika Sasuke Sarutobi berkunjung bersama keluarganya ke mansion Hokage.

Tobirama bisa melihat bakat dengan jeli sekali, dan menurutnya kedua bocah ini memiliki potensi besar. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapat pencerahan, ide untuk mendirikan akademi Shinobi untuk menjadi wadah bagi para anak-anak kecil melatih diri sepertinya terdengar bagus. Tapi ada hal yang lebih menarik, dia ingin membentuk Tim untuk dilatih, dan kedua bocah ini akan menjadi rekrutan pertamanya.

"Hei bocah, apa kalian mau kulatih menjadi seorang Shinobi." Ajak Tobirama sambil bersidekap dada, aura superior nya menguar jelas dimata Hiruzen dan Danzou.

"Te-tentu saja Tobirama-sama. Kami mau!" teriak keduanya dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kucing yang menemukan ikan tuna segar.

Setelah mendapat rekrutan pertamanya, Tobirama meninggalkan Hiruzen dan Danzou yang kemudian melanjutkan latihan mereka. Insting seorang Senju kali ini membawanya ke selatan desa tempat dimana Klan Uchiha berada. Dan benar saja di pinggir danau seorang bocah berambut agak ikal sedang menggunakan **Goukakyou no Jutsu,** Tobirama tidak akan tertarik jika saja skala jutsu yang dikeluarkan normal, tapi bocah ini membuat jutsu dasar tadi hampir menyamai seperti yang dikeluarkan Madara muda dulu.

Tobirama kemudian mendatangi bocah tadi. Dan kembali membuka percakapan seperti ketika bertemu Hiruzen dan Danzou.

"Namaku adalah Kagami Uchiha, Tobirama-sama." Bocah itu memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, khas seorang Uchiha sekali.

Tobirama dalam hati ingin langsung menjadikan Kagami sebagai muridnya tetapi dia sukar percaya kepada seorang Uchiha, dia takut Uchiha yang memiliki kekuatan akan menjelma menjadi Madara kedua. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengetes terlebih dahulu loyalitas bocah Uchiha ini.

"Kagami, aku ingin mendengar pendapatmu.." Tobirama bertanya, dia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir danau tersebut, diikuti Kagami yang kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

"Tentang apa Tobirama-sama.." Kagami memandang pantulan dirinya di air, sesekali melirik Shinobi berjuluk "Suikami" atau dewa air.

"Jika suatu hari datang pilihan padamu untuk memihak antara klan atau desa, mana yang kau pilih?" Tobirama mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kagami, iris merahnya mencoba mengobservasi setiap ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkan Uchiha ini terkait pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memilih desa Tobirama-sama.." Kagami menjawab dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Dan kenapa kau memilih desa?" Tobirama bertanya heran, jelas dia heran. Uchiha terkenal sangat setia dan menjunjung tinggi klannya sendiri.

"Karena desa jauh lebih besar dan lebih berharga dari Klan. Desa terdiri dari banyak Klan, seandainya desa dan Uchiha diserang dan aku disuruh memilih mana yang akan kulindungi terlebih dahulu.. jelas aku memilih desa, lebih baik kehilangan satu klan tapi desa tetap bertahan dibanding mempertahankan satu klan tapi kehilangan desa. Resiko dan kerugian nya tidak sebanding." Jawab Kagami, dia menoleh menatap Tobirama. Dan Tobirama harus mengakui bahwa dia hanya menemukan kejujuran dan ketulusan di balik iris sekelam malam milik Kagami Uchiha. Di detik itu juga Tobirama sadar dia telah menemukan rekrutan keduanya.

 **Sekarang kita tau dari mana ideologi seorang Shisui Uchiha, turunan dari sang ayah rupanya.**

Tobirama rupanya belum puas hanya dengan 3 orang, dia masih berniat untuk mencari 3 orang lagi demi memenuhi komposisi yang dia inginkan. Dia terus berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha berharap dapat menemukan lagi Shinobi-Shinobi muda untuk diasah. Kakinya berhenti berjalan, pandangan matanya menatap tak percaya, dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis muda! Baca : gadis muda! Rambutnya digelung, tangan gadis tadi dengan lincah melempar kunai serta shuriken dan hasilnya luar biasa.

Semuanya menancap tepat di titik tengah papan target. Dalam hati Tobirama muncul sebuah hasrat besar untuk menjadikan gadis muda ini sebagai salah satu bagian dari timnya.

"Siapa namamu gadis muda?" tanpa basa-basi adik dari Shodaime Hokage itu bertanya.

Si gadis yang mendengar suara dibelakang nya menengokkan kepala dan menemukan seorang Tobirama Senju berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Dengan takut-takut dia menjawab "Ko-koharu."

Melihat gadis didepannya ini sedikit takut kepadanya membuat Tobirama menghela nafas, 'memangnya wajahku ini menyeramkan ya?' batinnya agak _sweatdrop_.

"Koharu ya? Nama yang indah. Persis seperti orangnya." Tobirama mencoba memberikan pujian dan sedikit senyuman agar gadis ini tidak takut padanya.

Tapi dimata Koharu senyuman Tobirama lebih seperti om-om mesum yang ingin berbuat hal tidak baik kepadanya, mungkin efek karena Tobirama jarang tersenyum jadi sekalinya dia tersenyum terlihat aneh.

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang Tobirama berhasil meluluhkan hati Koharu dan membuatnya bersedia untuk bergabung bersama tim bentukannya nanti. Tapi dengan syarat Koharu boleh mengajak kedua temannya, Torifu dan Homura. Tobirama awalnya enggan mengiyakan tapi berhubung dia sudah agak lelah ditambah jaminan Koharu bahwa kedua temannya bahkan lebih hebat dari dirinya membuat Tobirama menyudahi acara pencarian member timnya.

"Hahaha.. Kau ingin membentuk tim Shinobi berisi anak kecil Tobirama? Setahuku kau sangat anti terhadap anak kecil." Hashirama tertawa geli mendengar keinginan adiknya. Mito sang istri juga terkekeh geli.

"Tetapi kita harus mengakui bahwa pemikiran Tobi-kun benar Hashi-kun.. biar bagaimana pun Shinobi yang ada sekarang pasti akan menua dan kita harus melatih generasi selanjutnya sedini mungkin agar mereka menjadi Shinobi tangguh yang bisa melindungi desa." Mito mencoba memberikan dukungan terhadap ide Tobirama.

"Baik... Baik.. Aku menyetujui idemu ini Tobirama." Hashirama masih geli saja membayangkan adiknya yang terkenal dingin dan otoriter akan melatih anak-anak. Yang ada anak-anak tadi takut duluan melihat tatapan sangar Tobirama.

"Hn, terima kasih kakak." Tobirama kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Dan berjalan keluar rumah, sakit hatinya bila melihat Mito. Orang yang dicintainya tapi tak bisa dimilikinya.

"Sebentar ya Hashi-kun, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan bersama Tobi-kun." Setelah mendapat izin dari Hashirama, Mito mengejar Tobirama keluar rumahnya.

Hashirama bukan orang bodoh, dia jelas sadar dan tau bagaimana cintanya Tobirama pada istrinya. Bahkan yang berhak untuk menikahi Mito adalah adiknya, karena Tobirama bertemu Mito jauh lebih dulu dari dirinya sendiri. Mito pun sepertinya juga mencintai Tobirama tapi karena tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya jadi gadis Uzumaki itu menerima perjodohan dengan dirinya. Hashirama mencintai Mito, dan karena keegoisannya dia meminta agar dirinya dijodohkan dengan dalih memperkuat ikatan antara Senju dan Uzumaki.

'Maafkan aku... Tobi.' Batin Hashirama sedih.

Diluar Mito berhasil menghadang Tobirama dengan sendu dia bertanya "Apa salahku Tobi-kun.. Kenapa kau terlihat seperti menjauhiku dan kakakmu?"

"Hn. Menyingkirlah Mito, aku tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan ' **istri** ' orang.." Tobirama berucap dingin, dia menekankan kata istri.

"Maafkan aku jika membuat hatimu terluka Tobi-kun, aku ingin menolak perjodohan ini tapi setiap melihat wajah ayahku yang sedang sakit membuatku tidak bisa melakukannya." Kali ini sebulir air mata menetes dari iris violet Mito, wanita mana yang hatinya tidak sakit melihat orang yang dicintainya menjauh. Ya, Mito sadar dirinya kini adalah istri Hashirama, tapi bolehkah dia egois sedikit saja dengan tidak ingin jauh dari Tobirama, pria yang dicintainya.

Tobirama sendiri hatinya tergugah melihat Mito menangis, sungguh melihat wanita berambut merah darah ini menangis membuat hati dingin Tobirama teriris. Dia ingin mengusap air mata Mito tapi sekarang dirinya bukan lah siapa-siapa selain adik ipar, memutuskan untuk menguatkan hatinya Tobirama berharap kata-katanya selanjutnya dapat membuat Mito membencinya dan menjauhinya. Biarlah ia terluka asal Mito tidak.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu jalang! Kau adalah istri kakakku sekarang! Jadi menjauhlah dariku! Kau meminta maaf karena menyakiti hatiku? Hahahahaha! Kau bukan menyakiti hatiku Mito! Kau menghancurkannya! Bahkan jika kau membelah dadaku sekarang yang akan kau lihat hanyalah kegelapan..." Tobirama berkata dengan dingin, Mito shock mendengar perkataan Tobirama. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini lah Tobirama berbicara kasar dengannya, dia menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dan perlahan berbalik meninggalkan Tobirama.

Setelah ditinggalkan Mito, raut wajah dingin Tobirama berubah menjadi terluka. Air mata menetes dari wajah tampannya. Dia terus bergumam 'maafkan aku Mito', hujan turun seolah ingin menutupi kerapuhan dan tangisan seorang Tobirama Senju.

Latihan

Latihan

Latihan

Tiga kata itulah yang sehari-hari dilakukan oleh Tim bentukan Tobirama. Tobirama melatih keenam bocah pilihannya dengan serius, harapan besar ada di pundak mereka. Calon Nidaime Hokage itu yakin diantara keenam bocah pilihannya pasti akan ada yang menjadi penerusnya sebagai Hokage.

Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Bukijutsu, semua diajarkan oleh Tobirama, waktu berlalu secepat kilat hingga waktu 3 tahun tak terasa. Kini Hiruzen, Danzou, Koharu, Homura, Kagami, Torifu telah menjadi Shinobi tangguh.

Matahari bersinar cerah di ufuk timur. Siluet 7 orang berdiri diatas tebing Hokage menatap kearah desa yang tentram.

"Kalian berjanji akan selalu melindungi desa ini dengan cara apapun kan?" Tobirama bertanya kepada muridnya. Sinar mentari perlahan menyinari mereka mulai dari kaki hingga leher.

"YA!" Jawab keenam muridnya, mentari kini menyorot ketujuh orang tadi. Seolah menjadikan mereka lambang kehangatan dari Tekad Api Konoha yang tak pernah padam.

"Ayo kita bergerak..."

 **Team Tobirama!** Dan ketujuh orang tadi melompat dari tebing Hokage disinari cahaya mentari.

 **To Be Continue**

 **Author Corner**

Ya, kita memasuki periode baru dari Tobirama : The Legend of Shadow Shinobi. Bersiaplah untuk memahami lebih dalam arti dari Tekad Api Konoha melalui sosok sesepuh Konoha yang di arc ini masih sangat muda.

Kita juga melihat konflik cinta Tobirama di chapter ini, harapan saya fic ini bisa cepat selesai walaupun review sangat sedikit tapi tidak mengurangi kebanggaan saya terhadap fic ini. Kalo boleh jujur bagi saya review tidak lah berpengaruh apapun, tidak seperti Author lain yang mengharapkan review banyak dari cerita mereka yang di publish bahkan mereka sampai enggan melanjutkan cerita jika jumlah review tidak sesuai target.

Menulis adalah hobi saya. Berimajinasi adalah kebiasaan saya. Jadi bisa menuangkan imajinasi kedalam bentuk tulisan itu sudah menjadi kebanggaan bagi saya. Dan sedikit saran bagi Author lain, jangan berhenti menulis hanya karena tidak mendapat review. Terus lah berkarya dengan ide yang ada di kepala kalian, kalo sekedar untuk dapat review banyak itu gampang. Tulis aja cerita Naruto punya Rinnegan, sel Hashirama, Harem, dan banyakin scene seks dijamin review berdatangan hehe XD atau bisa juga bikin Naruto diabaikan keluarganya lalu dapat kekuatan melalui mimpi, sungguh lucu ya dunia Fanfiction sekarang, banyak Fanfic bagus dengan isi cerita berkualitas malah sedikit reviewnya, giliran cerita yang intinya sama, bahasanya amburadul, wordnya sedikit malah bejibun reviewnya. Sungguh ironi!

Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan maaf jika Author Corner ini menyinggung pihak-pihak lain. Just for info saya akan hiatus hingga bulan Februari 2017. So wait for Shiro comeback yeah!

 **Shiromaki Uzuto**

 **Out**


End file.
